Skyclan's new beginning
by W0lfsong
Summary: Skyclan has grown throughout the years, and now many cats talk of separating into three new clans. Echoclan, Leafclan,and Fireclan. Full summery inside.
1. Summery

****

So, my first somewhat serious story I have made in a while. I really don't have much of a direction for it, but I do know how I'm going to start it off. That's why I don't really have much of a summery, just a loose base. Any ideas are welcomed. It's rated T, just in case, and for any future battles.

Many seasons have past since Firestar, Leader of Thunderclan, and Sandstorm, warrior and mate of Firestar, traveled far from their clan to bring back together Skyclan. The lost fifth clan of the forest.

Skywatcher, first of the new Skyclan to join Starclan, has been joined by Leafstar and several other generation of leaders. They have watched and cared for the Clan from afar.

But Skyclan has grown throughout the years, and now many cats talk of separating into three new clans.

Echoclan, named after the first Medicine cat.

Leafclan, named after the first Skyclan Leader.

Fireclan, named after the Thunderclan leader that brought them together.

Tension is rising in the clan.

**

* * *

**

Will Starclan accept three new leaders? Will the new clans live in peace? Or will blood rule the clans?

* * *

****

Crappy-est summery EVER! But, the summery is from an old RP I had up for a while. So, if anyone can reply before I finish my first chapter. I have three mains, as of right now, that I will be starting the story off with. But I need one MAIN MAIN character, if that makes any sense.

My first is Sunstar(Female), who will be the current leader of Skyclan.

Wolfsong (Maybe 'paw, haven't decided yet. Can be used as a girl or boy, depending on my mood.) my personal RP character.

Eagleclaw(male) or Smallfang(female) as the medicine cat. (Haven't decide which one to use yet.)


	2. Introduction

**My first chapter! Kind of... this is the intro, I thought I'll keep like the books. Starting off with some words some Starclan. And hopefully the lines decided to stay in the right spot this time o.O **

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS! The only character here that I made is Sunstar, and she didn't have a big part.**

**By the end of the chapter, I started to get lazy, which I think started to show. ^^" Anyways! Here's a list of the cats in this chapter:**

**Redstar- Dark ginger tom**

**Swiftstar- Dark grey tom**

**Birchstar- Light brown tabby she-cat**

**Dawnstar- Creamy brown she-cat**

**Leafstar- Brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes**

**Echosong- Silver tabby she cat with green eyes**

**Cloudstar- Pale grey tom with white patches, very pale blue eyes**

**Sunstar- Golden she-cat with hazel eyes**

* * *

"One cat can't lead so many cats alone." Mumbled a light brown tabby she-cat. Her eyes glowed softly in the moon light. Around her sat several other cats, all former leaders of their own clans, expect one who was once a medicine cat.

Four of them were leaders of clans in the old forest. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan.

"Skyclan has grown to much over the years, all clan cats could benefit from this." A dark ginger tom agreed. Looking over the other cats as they sat at the end of a pool. His ears flicked as some water splashed on them from the waterfall.

"But the clan has lived together since it was brought back together." Argued a brown and cream she-cat. She had been the first of the new line of leaders for the new Skyclan.

"The new clans will become like the clans of the old forest over time if this happens." A silver tabby added, wrapping her tail around her paws. She looked over to her former leader. "We never lived in the old forest, but we have heard stories."

"Yes, and we all know what happened there." A grey tom with white patches in his fur said darkly. His pale blue eyes looked into waterfall, in the falling water he could make out a she-cat with a golden color pelt sleeping in her den.

"But that was with five clans in the forest, in we act quickly we can control them before they get out of hand." A dark grey tom add, also looking into the waterfall.

"There should be no more then three extra clans in the new forest, anymore and the forest wouldn't be able to provide enough prey." The red tom mewed again.

"The forest seems to doing just fine." Interrupted the brown and cream colored she-cat.

"Yes, but each pasting season the clan cats are getting thinner. If they spread out into separate territories, they could extent their hunting ground." The red tom reasoned. "But borders must be will need to be followed if they really plan on being independent clans."

"If they act like the clans of the old forest, blood will be shed over a mouse crossing over the borders." The silver sighed, shaking her head.

"You have to take the good with the bad, nothing is perfect. You have to realize that sooner to later." A cream color said dryly. They had been sitting there for sometime, but the argument kept running itself in circles.

"I asked you here to help me decide what to do, not run off with _my _business for _my clan." _Hissed the grey and white tom, narrowing his pale blue eyes in the ginger tom's direction.

The other four leaders of the old forest went silent, watching the Skyclan tom.

"This is Skyclan business, I asked you here for your advice. But in the end, it's my decision." He repeated, looking each leader in the eye.

"If you don't decide soon you will lead your clan to a slow, painful death." The light brown tabby warned, narrowing her eyes.

"And how is that?" He spat, the fur on the back of neck bristled.

"Your clan can't live like it is forever," She mewed, her eyes narrowing. She felt like she was explaining to a kit why the leafs changed colored in leaf-fall. "Your apprentice's, warrior's, and even your elder's den can't shelter all these cats. Just look!" She pointed into the waterfall with the tip of her tail. "Every moon, new apprentices are named, warriors are made, and later retired to the elders den. They have had to make extra dens at the bottom of the cliff just to make sure every cat has a place to sleep."

The grey and white tom narrowed his eyes on the brown tabby she-cat.

"You'll have to make a decision soon, or they'll make it for you." The ginger tom meowed as he got to his paws. "You're right, it's your clan. But new clans affect more then just this part of the sky."

With that said, the four visiting leaders padded away from the waterfall and disappeared into the swirling fog.

"Cloudstar?" The brown and cream she-cat mewed softly.

The fur on the back of Cloudstar's neck slowly went back down. His eyes trained on the disappearing forms of the retreating leaders. He got to his paws, and walked into the pool of water. He paused, inches from the waterfall, the fur up to his belly was now soaked.

"What are your thoughts on this Leafstar?" Cloudstar asked the she-cat "After all, this is more your clan now then mine."

The brown and cream she-cat laid down beside the pool, thinking it over before answering.

"Theses are different times." She stared off slowly, "But I think Redstar is right, it'll be better to help the clan while there is still time. Instead of letting it get out of control." She finally meowed.

Cloudstar sunk his claws into the soft sand of the pool, he closed his eyes. Reliving the night.

"I agree." He finally meowed, opening his eyes. His pale colored eyes staring back into the waterfall.

* * *

**Not really happy with how it ends, but I needed something to work with. **

**Feedback? Plz?**

**And thanks to LightningstormZero for reviewing and giving my story a chance :D**


	3. Back

Hey peoples, just so you know, I haven't forgotten about this story. I do plan on continuing it, I had writer's block for the longest time, and then I moved and school started, and I never had the chance to get back. But I'm here again. I'm going to fix the Intro chapter, I reread it the other day and noticed a few mistakes. (Not that it's a big surprise .) I don't have the next chapter typed out yet, but I'm hoping to write it by Friday, no promises because I don't know what my school work load will be, but I will have it up by Sunday at the latest.

-W0lfsong


	4. Mentors

**So here is the "real" chapter one :3 **

**I know it's kind of rushed, but I wanted to get a few of the main characters in before I really started. Hopefully the next chapter will be better put together.**

**No I did not steal any characters from people on this, or any, site. And I do not own the original warriors.**

**All of these characters were made while I was at school, I didn't have a computer in front of me, so if they happen to look like a character you made or seen that someone else make, I DIDN'T STEAL IT! Some characters are going to look the same if the you one named Firefur for example and put that it's "A ginger tom with green eyes" or something.**

**The only exceptions to this is Wolfsong, I made this characters about three years ago, so she is the only planned colored/named cat, all others were made at the spur of the moment. And any cats from the series, which is only one in this chapter.**

**If you get confused about cat colors, or want a bit more detail on them (not much… but a little more) there is a list at the bottom of the page with all cats that were in the chapter. I didn't put it on top so I don't confuse everyone with naming a bunch of random cats.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

In the gloom of early morning a clan of cats slept. For so many bodies, it was unnaturally quiet, almost as if the gorge and surround forest were waiting, but waiting for what?

Along the cliff wall, if you eyes were sharp enough, you see just make out the outline of cats sleeping in their den. Near the top, you could find the biggest cave, holding cats in their prime, warriors that would gladly put their live on the line for a clanmate. Farer down you could find a smaller cave, where a lone golden color she-cat slept. Close to the middle of the cliff face you could make a den full of older cats, muzzles gray with age, but eyes shining bright with wisdom. A den full of mothers and kits were in the next cave opening, close to the bottom of the cliff in case a kit slipped from the opening, but high enough to keep out predators. At the bottom, you would find apprentices, limbs warily from training, and the last cave was the medicine cat den.

The odd thing this clan's camp were the extra dens made at the bottom of the cliff face. One of the dens homed older apprentices, the second one, new warriors.

The cliff no longer had room for the cats that made their home there.

The forest was suffering from over hunting on prey, and the cats of the clan were getting thinner and thinner. Newleaf no longer brought relieve to the hungry cats. They are forced to wandering farer and farer to get a sniff of prey.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to hunt gather around the Highstone for a clan meeting!" A golden she-cat called out over a sandy clearing. Her hazel eyes narrowed against the sun, she listened to the sounds of pawsteps, more then watched as her clan gather around. It was a staggering amount of cats, some coming from dens along the cliff and others bounced down the path that lead to the forest and twolegplace.

A shadow suddenly separated itself from the gathering cats. Sunstar dipped her head in greeting to her deputy, Smokefur. An old gray tom who's tongue could cut a cat down just as easily as his claws, Sunstar wondered if he was going to retire to the elders den. Most cats his age would have retired long ago.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and turned back to her clan, two young kits stood close to the Highstone, their pelts smooth and eyes shining with excitement, beside them sat their mother, her eyes shining in pride.

With a flick of her tail, she gestured to the two kits to step forward. Both kits moved away from their mother, the young ginger and brown tom scampered forward eagerly, skidding to a stop a couple of tail-lengths from the Highstone. The small white and ginger she-cat moved forward with more grace.

Sunstar jumped down from the Highstone, and stood in front of the kits.

"This is a proud day for Skyclan." Sunstar's meow echoed around the gorge. "New apprentices show that Skyclan remains strong." She paused when mumbles of agreement followed, the clan remembered the stories of what happened to Skyclan. From their journey from the old forest, how the clan was thought to be lost, before Firestar of Thunderclan came and joined them together once more. Sunstar wondered if the tom ever walked their skies to see how his adopted clan was.

"Redkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Redpaw." The young tom shivered as he heard his new name called out for the first time. "Wolfsong, you a ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Redpaw."

At the sound of her name, a young black colored she-cat stepped forward. Wolfsong was an odd she-cat, one of her eyes were green and the other blue. Making her stand out in the clan, even though she was small by clan standards.

"I know you will pass on your loyalty and quick thinking to Redpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Skyclan." Sunstar added.

Wolfsong stretched out to touch noses with her apprentice, her eyes shining with pride. She walked off to the edge of the front row, her apprentice following with his tail sticking straight up.

Sunstar turned to attention back to the she-cat. "Amberkit, from now on until you get your warrior name you will know as Amberkit." The kit trembled and sat up straight.

"Viperfang, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Amberpaw. I know you will pass your courage and knowledge to Amberpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of Skyclan."

As Sunstar spoke, a white and brown tabby she-cat stepped forward. She was a few moons older then Wolfsong and her green eye shimmered. She dipped her head down and touched her nose to Amberpaw's.

"Redpaw! Amberpaw! Redpaw! Amberpaw!" The clan cheered, their voices echoing. The two newest apprentices puffed out their tiny chest with pride.

The clan broke apart after that, the cats closes to the kits came up sharing their thoughts and congratulating them in person. There were so many cats that most of them didn't know the kits except those who were friends with their mother and father.

Wolfsong broke away from the small crowd surrounding the apprentices and made her way to Viperfang. They had been denmates in the nursery for two moons before Viperfang was named an apprentice. Even though Viperfang had started her training, she didn't forget the young kit and often came back to teach her what she learn and play moss ball.

They have been friends ever since.

"Congratulations on being a mentor." Wolfsong purred, butting her head against Viperfang's flank.

"Took long enough." Viperfang snorted, but her greens shined good naturally. "Looks like we get to be mentors together." She meowed, pressing her nose against Wolfsong's cheek.

Wolfsong batted playfully at Viperfang, "I bet my apprentice because a warrior first."

Viperfang narrowed her eyes on Wolfsong, and suddenly pounced on the smaller warrior. Wolfsong let out a "mrrow" of surprise. She twisted at the last second, knocking Viperfang off her paws, but the victor was short lived.

"Hey you two! Stop acting like kits!" A stern meow made then both pause, Viperfang with Wolfsong pinned to the ground, both of them were covered in dust.

"Shut it Doveheart!" Viperfang growled playfully at the gray medicine cat apprentice. "I bet you're wishing you had an apprentice too!"

Wolfsong snickered from under Viperfang, Doveheart turned and glared at the black she-cat through golden colored eyes. Wolfsong looked back at her, eyes wide with innocents. It had taken a while for the medicine cat to grow on Wolfsong. When Viperfang introduced them, Wolfsong wasn't impressed. She still sometimes wondered how such a clumsy cat became a medicine cat.

"Doveheart can't have an apprentice yet, she just got her name-" Wolfsong started before Viperfang sat on her. She made an odd grunt sound.

Doveheart butted Viperfang off Wolfsong, her whiskers twitching with amusement the whole time. She may be the youngest of the three, but she was the tallest, and easily pushed over the warrior.

Wolfsong jumped to her paws and shook out her fur, spraying the other she-cats with dirt.

"I hope you fall in the river." Wolfsong growled at Viperfang. The she-cat took no notice, both Doveheart and Wolfsong knew that Viperfang was a strong swimmer.

"Wolfsong! Can we go now?" A small voice sudden squeaked, the three she-cats turned to see Redpaw staring at his mentor, his tail lashing at the air. He was ready to start his training!

"Can we go too?" Amberpaw added, looking over at her own mentor.

Wolfsong and Viperfang straighten, trying to look like mentors, and not kits.

"Come to my den when you get back and tell me about your first days as mentor." Doveheart meowed to her friends. "I have to find some more marigold, we'll running low." She padded off, her fluffy gray tail waving.

* * *

Wolfsong and Redpaw jumped down the path that lead to Skyclan's camp. Redpaw was dragging slightly behind, he was exhausted from his tour of Skyclan's territory. Wolfsong knew it would be sometime before the apprentice built up the stamina needed to patrol their borders.

"Hey Redpaw! We have your nest ready." One of the older apprentices meowed when both cats made it to the bottom of cliff, the cat gestured with his tail to one of the apprentice's dens.

Redpaw looked up at Wolfsong.

"Go on, and make sure you eat something, you'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow. I'm going to show you some hunting techniques." Wolfsong meowed.

"Thanks Wolfsong!" He meowed excitedly before racing off to see his new den, his exhausted forgotten.

"Wolfsong! You're back!" Doveheart called out from beside the fresh kill pile.

"Anything good?" Wolfsong asked as she padded over.

Doveheart pawed through the pile, most of the prey were young, none were near old enough to have any meat on their bones. The few pieces that were a decent size were probably found far from camp, taking more energy to find and catch then what the clan could afford to give.

Doveheart grabbed a young rabbit, not noticing anything odd in the fresh kill pile, after all, the prey has been like this for as long as they could remember. She dragged it off for her and Wolfsong to share.

"Is Viperfang back yet?" Wolfsong asked, looking around before following the gray she-cat.

"I haven't seen her yet, but she should be back soon."

* * *

"And then I showed Redpaw the thunderpath before heading back." Wolfsong finished with a yawn. Doveheart and Viperfang were grooming each other as they listen.

Viperfang paused and yawns too. "I'll show Amberpaw the thunderpath tomorrow, that squirrel was just asking to be caught."

Wolfsong nodded, getting to her paws. "I promised Redpaw I would show him some hunting moves."

Doveheart suddenly let out a soft snore, Wolfsong poked her side to wake her.

"What?" She grunted with confusion, raising her head off her paws.

"Go sleep in your den." Wolfsong meowed, nudging her friend to her paws.

Doveheart stumbled, but caught herself as she walked off to her den, she mumbled something that sound a lot like "Bossy" under her breath.

Wolfsong's ear twitched, but she didn't comment.

Viperfang chuckled and got to her paws, stretching. She padded off in the direction of the den made for young warrior.

"I could sleep for a moon!" Wolfsong mumbled, catching up to her.

"When are you _not_ sleepy?" Viperfang grumbled as she curled in her nest.

Wolfsong snorted and flicked her tail against Viperfang's ear before curled up in her own nest.

* * *

_A deep fog covered a moor like clearing, the sounds of water crashing had the ears of the cat who suddenly found themselves in this unfamiliar area perk up. The cat raise it's head, taking in the scent of this odd place. The cat padded off in the direction of crashing water, with a river as a guide, there was less of a chance of getting lost. _

"_Welcome Wolfsong." The cat suddenly heard, she whipped her head around, blue and green eyes narrowing as she unsheathed her claws._

_A silver tabby came into view. Wolfsong watched as silver tabby sat calmly with her tail wrapped around her paws. Stars shined in her pelt and her eyes glowed with an unnaturally light._

"_Are you a Starclan warrior?" Wolfsong meowed nervously, sheathing her claws, "Am I dead?" She asked, her eyes going wide when the thought suddenly crossed her. She looked down at her own pelt to see if it was shining as brightly as the silver she-cat's._

_The silver tabby switched her whiskers in amusement. "No young warrior, you're asleep, safe in you den." _

_Wolfsong sighed with relief._

"_I am Echosong, I was once a medicine cat for Skyclan. The first medicine cat the clan had when Firestar brought the clan back together." Echosong continued._

_Wolfsong looked over at the silver cat in confusion. She still didn't understand why she was here._

"_I'm not a medicine cat." Wolfsong pointed out, "Or leader, why am I sharing dreams with Starclan?"_

"_I have a message for you." Echosong meowed._

* * *

**Cat list: Sunstar- Female- Golden she-cat with long legs and dusty color stripes. Hazel eyes.**

**Smokefur- Male- Ash gray tom with black paws. Green eyes. Senior warrior. Deputy.**

**Amberkit (paw)- Female- White she-cat with an orange splash on her chest and back legs. Left eye is hazel, right a bright honey color.**

**Redkit (paw)- Male- Brown and ginger male tom with ginger ears. Hazel eyes. **

**Viperfang:- Female- White she-cat with tabby brown splash along her back, up to her ears, and down to her tail. Green eyes. **

**Wolfsong- Female- Black she-cat with slightly lighter underbelly. Has a bluish tint to her fur. One blue eye and one green eye. **

**Doveheart- Female- Gray she-cat with white stripes and long fur. Amber eyes. **

**Echosong- Silver tabby she cat with green eyes **

**Done, would love some creative criticism. **_**Friendly **_**criticism peoples, I'm rusty. And I do take characters, if you would like to offer me your character to use in the story. I won't promise to use every cat I get, cause I not sure how many I would get. But I will gladly give you credit for your character, I promise I'm not going to steal it. :P**

**If you do give me a character to use, just be sure to put a lot of detail into them, if not I will have to fill up any empty spaces. And I don't want people to freak out on me if their character does something very OOC o.o**

**Hopefully the lines stay in the right spot, then always move on me x.x**


End file.
